One related-art power converter topology is the active clamp flyback (ACF) power converter. ACF power converters, which appeared in literature starting in the mid-1990s, use a resonant or quasi-resonant primary circuit that operates in a constant conduction mode (CCM). ACF power converters can achieve high efficiency at high loads. However, ACF power converters have not been widely used because the CCM operation in the primary circuit results in high magnetizing and core losses during low power and standby modes. That is, ACF power converters have difficulty passing regulatory requirements for standby power usage. For example, regulatory standby power limits may be 75-150 milliwatts depending on the jurisdiction, while the CCM operation in the primary circuit of an ACF power converter may consume standby power on the order of one to two watts.